World Head cannons
by Risingstar13720
Summary: I have seen many different head cannons in my days, and I thought I would share mine for one of my favorite anime's. Hetalia head cannons! Please enjoy :) (Does not only revolve around the characters tagged)
1. Chapter 1

**I have found so many different head cannons for hetalia, that I though I would share some of mine with you :) These are about the entire world, and there might be some about Nyo! And 2p! Characters. So please read and enjoy, and if you want, leave some of your head cannons in the reviews or pm me :) I like to here head connons :D**

**Well enjoy! ;D**

**~Risingstar13720**


	2. America takes sick days

I have this head cannon where I think that America will sometimes call his boss and say he cant come in to work that day. He would normally say he can't come to work because he is sick, or there was an emergency he needed to deal with, but that was never really the case. Yes, our little America is ditching work, but not for the reasons you might think.

After he calls his boss, he would head out of his house, get into his private jet, and fly off to one of his 50 states, picking a new one every time. (Side note: America only does this once every few years)  
Once he reaches the state, he goes to one of its cities or towns, and spends the entire day with his people there.

Most of the time I would picture him volunteering at a community center, or talking to kids about the world in schools, or maybe even sitting in a park and speaking with some elderly people he might have known when they were young.

The best part of this head cannon is that no one knows about America's little "sick days". He has always kept it a secret. It is his special time to get to know his people.

He would come home very late at night, lay in his bed, completely exhausted. But he would always have a smile on his face, his happiness clearly visible. This is because he would never feel the same joy, gratefulness, and overall, pride that he felt then when he was closest to his people.


	3. Russia's teddy bear

Another dumb head cannon that I have is about our favorite Russian. I think that when he was still just a small nation, Russia would roam around in the snow, looking for friends. One day, he came across a village, it was completely empty. He had no clue where everyone went, he didn't even know that the village existed. He wondered into every building, finding each one to be empty, except for one.

Inside one of the smaller buildings, there was a small, wool teddy bear in the center of the room, lying on the floor. Russia found the toy to be amazing, since it was the first toy he had ever seen. He took the bear with him and left the village, running to show his sister what he found.

When he showed Ukraine (and of course Belarus) the small bear, they were both delighted, and they wanted see the place where Russia found it. Russia decided to take his sisters to the village, but when he returned, it was no longer there. Russia thought it was fate that the two were brought together, and made the bear his very first friend.

Russia would take the bear everywhere, keeping him in a large pocket on the inside of his coat. He would speak to it, and play with it, and there have been times where the bear would be the only one there to comfort him when he sobbed his heart out, whether it be from fear, pain, guilt... Loneliness...

To this day, no one has ever seen that mysterious village again. And Russia still keeps his friend with him, just as he always will.


	4. Romano- No, wait

A head cannon that I have for Romano (who is very close to my heart) is actually about his own name.

Romano hates his name. Every time he hears it, it feels like a stab through the heart. Every time someone says "Romano", he feels another piece of himself wither away.

Why is this you ask? Well, its yet another torturous reminder of his status below his brother, Veneziano. No wait, I'm sorry, _Italy_...

Romano's name is also Italy. He is the other half of Italy. They are brothers, so they should be equals, right?... So why is it that _he_ is forced to use his last name? Why does his fratello get to be Italy? Why is _he_ the only country in the entire world who has had to resort to the embarrassment of being recognize by his _second_ name?...

Its probably because that is all he is, right? He would always just be the other half, below his brother. He would always just be second compared to him, **right**?

He would always just be _**Romano**_. Never anything more, never really recognized. Why would he be when there was already the perfect Venezian- no, wait. _**Italy**_.

That's just the way it is, ever since the very beginning. There was _perfect_ little Italy, and his useless other half. Italy would never understand, he will never feel what I do. He's too much of an idiot to see what is going on, not that he would care anyways.  
No one cares. Why would they? There's no reason too.

He isn't worth it. Italy- no, wait... _Romano_.


	5. Italy vs Spain

Ok, this one is a little far fetched guys, but stick with me. I am a fan of many pairings, and one of those are Spamano.

In this head cannon, I don't like to think of Italy and Spain being all "chummy" with each other, because I am a horrible person. So, how I picture their relationship to be (note that this is only for when Spamano is included in the pairing) a sort of secret feud.

Confused? Well, let me explain.  
I like to think that in front of other people (especially romano) the two act like good friends and even brothers, hence Italy calling Spain "Big brother Spain". But when they are left alone together, the two happy people couldn't seem scarier.

They would glare at each other and gain a possessiveness like no one has ever seen. They generally just don't like each other.  
Why, you ask? Well, because of Romano. They get into an almost childish fight over who is more important to Romano, or who Romano likes to spend to spend more time with, or even who he would cry more for if one were to leave.

These fights would go on almost every single time they were left alone together, and they would seem like the most possessive, brutal, vicious people in the world. But once someone showed up, they were back to being the happy-go-lucky pair. No one knew about the battle, but there were small points in time when Romano would catch the two glaring at each other when he turned his back, or when Germany (yes, normally when I would think of this head cannon, there is GerIta in the picture) would hear an almost growl from Italy whenever Spain pecked his brothers cheek. But no one ever thought anything of it, really.

"I must be seeing things" they would say, or "not even a possibility"

Oh how wrong they were.  
But, really, as long as the peace was keep, it was all right. I mean really, what is worst?

A possessive lover, or an over protective brother?


	6. England's punk side

This head cannon is one of my personal favorites, and it includes everyone's favorite gentleman.

I think that after every world meeting, as an exhausted and irritated England goes off to his car, he figures he needs a way to vent out his frustrations. So, said englishman will get into his car, turn on the radio, and blast out punk and classic rock music as loud as he can. (I love punk iggy 3) He will sing along to the music and leave the volume on high until he gets back to his hotel.

But he does something different if the world meeting is held in england.

He would skip the rocking out in his car and head straight home. Then he would run into his closet, put on his leather pants and ripped red t-shirt, mess his hair up (more then it already is), put on his old earring, grab his electric guitar (that has the design of the British flag, of course), and start rocking out to his own music in his house.

Sometimes I will picture some of magical friends rocking out with him (except their looks are all punked out), or I will picture America or France popping out of no where, like, "... What the f**k"


	7. Maple and tomato friendship!

A nice head cannon that I love is the Canada and Romano friendship.

I love this idea because, it just makes sense to me. Romano and Canada are both living in the shadow of their siblings, and are both almost invisible and ignored by the world. Not to mention that their personalities compliment each other. One feisty and harsh, the other passive and kind (most of the time).

I feel that they would be best friends, and they would have the type of relationship where they would just walk into each others houses whenever they feel like and it would be completely normal. I also feel like they would be insulting each other a lot. Like, a normal conversation would go something like this:

- *sitting on Canada's couch* Hey, what the hell is that? *smells pancakes* hey, bastard? Are you making pancakes again?

- *from kitchen* Nope. *sarcastic*

- *rolls eyes* Asshole, you better be making me some. *changes channel on T.V.*

- *sarcastic* of course your majesty! *pokes head out of kitchen* you get your lazy ass up and get them yourself, eh.

- *changes channel* like hell I will, bitch. Make me my god damn pancakes.

- whatever, you f**king jerk. *rolls eyes*

- *smirks* thanks *changes channel*

I'm not exactly sure why I think this is how they would act with each other, but i do.

I also feel like they would be able to tell what the other is thinking, because they know each other so well, and are so alike. Like if one was feeling down or sad, the other could tell immediately just by the way the presents themselves or acts.


	8. Germany's role model

This head cannon is sweet, in my opinion, because it involves Germany and his big brother Prussia.

I have always believed that Germany has looked up to Prussia (not height wise, yes I know Prussia is shorter). When Germany was young, Prussia found him and took care of him, he showed him how to be a great nation and was with him through everything. He loves his little brother, actually cares about him.

I have always thought that Germany gets his tough and stern shell from his brother, to prove to Prussia that he is strong and brave, just like Prussia was. Germany really does care and is grateful to his brother. Even though he is arrogant and childish, he protects Germany, and Germany want to be able to do that for others.

After Prussia's country was gone, Germany has always tried to protect his brother, secretly of course. The "Awesome Prussia" wouldn't allow someone to protect him. He's too "Awesome" for that.

No matter how arrogant and childish Prussia is, he knows who he was, and he would always try to be just like his older brother.


	9. Final goodbye

**Warning: All Prussia Fans**

**This is a sad head cannon that I have (I am actually writing a story about this). If you really cant handle anything bad happening to Prussia, I suggest not reading this. You have been warned.**

* * *

I like angst. I don't know why I do, but I do. So, whenever I think of arrogant, egotistical, fun loving, awesome Prussia, this is the head cannon that comes to mind.

Prussia has always been his crazy self. Always making himself seem so much 'awesome-er' then everyone else. He smiles, and you could practically feel his presence in the room. He was an ex country that would never leave... Or so everyone thought...

Prussia is an ex country, yes, but he was still around. Why is that? Because he won't be around for much longer. In this head cannon, I believe that Prussia has a time clock in his body, and that he can actually see how long he has left to live, but he can only see it in his dreams.

I believe that the only reason he is still alive is because his grandfather, Germania, visited him the night before his suppose-to-be death (or fade) and told him that he would be spared for the time being, so that he could look over the new, rising country (*hint hint* Germany) and teach him how to be strong and powerful. But, once Germany was able to care for himself, then Germania would come back for Prussia, and take him to... The beyond? (I don't know, maybe heaven? Do countries go to heaven? Maybe to space? Or history *copyright* shattered *copyright* Whatever, don't go all religious debating on me, please)

Prussia knows when he will fade. It is a constant reminder every night when he sleeps, but it doesn't make him sad at all. He is actually happy. The closer that day gets, the stronger Germany gets. He won't tell anyone about this. He refuses. But, when the day get too close, he will simply gather all the people closest to him, and celebrate.

He will invite everyone he cares for: Elizabeta, Austria, Spain & France (BTT), the Italy brothers, America, Russia (maybe), and of course, Germany. It will seem like a normal, random party, none of them will know it is to celebrate the end of a wonderful life. He will say his goodbyes and tell everyone his last words to them (much to their confusion) and then he will spend his last night with his little brother, and tell him everything that was planned for the next day... The day he would finally fade.

How Germany would react is unknown, for that day has yet to come. But it is coming, and its coming soon. (Like I said, I'm writing a story about this) and in his final moments, he would be with his little brother and leave with that big smile on his face, knowing that he had done good, and that Germany would be alright.

To him... That's all that really mattered...


	10. Incest day

**Yes, it is what the name says. I was just thinking of one of my favorite pairings (itacest) when all of a sudden, I remembered this head cannon I made up a bit ago. Yes, this includes world incest. No like? The continue on with your day, and please don't judge the people who like it. Thank you!**

Ok. So I have this head cannon where all of the countries of the world (who have siblings) get with their siblings and fill their incestuous desires (whether it be sexual or just fluffy). Some examples of this would be:

_Itacest-_

Italy: hey fratello! Let's play!

Romano: *forgot the day* the fuck?! Why the hell would I fucking want to pla- mmph!

Italy: *skips over and kisses him on the lips* chu~ ve! No, silly lovi. I want to play a different game. You know, the one that you and I normally play in bed? *smirks*

Romano: *blushes hard* u-uhhh... Damn it... *looks away*

Italy: *smiles and hums* te amo fratello

Romano: *blushes a deep red* ... Te... T-te amo, troppo.

_Scotland/england-_

Scot: hey, black sheep! Come here for a sec!

England: *starts walking towards Scotland angrily* how many times must I tell you not to call me that, you bloody git-!

Scot: *grabs england by the collar and lifts him off the ground* ah, shut up, will ya.

England: H-hey! What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?! Put me down this instant! *struggles and squirms against his hold*

Scot: *scoffs and shrugs* fine. If you don't shut up, then I'll make you shut up. *pulls england closer to his face*

England: h-hey, what do you-!

Scot: *kisses England's check, and the corner of England's mouth* he he, next time listen, little brat. *smirks*

England: *huge blush covering face, eyes wide as he looks away* ... Bloody wanker...

_Germancest-_

Germany: *doing some paper work*

Prussia: *slams door open* hey, west!

Germany: *casually glances up at his brother then back to his work, a bit annoyed* what, bruder?

Prussia: *walks up, large grin on his face* remember what day it is?

Germany:*rolls eyes, completely forgetting the day* Prussia, I don't have time for your games, I am trying to work. *continues to work, not even looking up*

Prussia: *frowns in annoyance, glaring at his brothers work* hmph... *rolls Germany's chair away from his desk and slides his arm across it, tossing everything to the floor*

Germany: *eyes wide in anger, standing from his seat* PRUSSIA-!

Prussia: *pushes Germany back into the seat and straddles him* you will learn not to ignore your bruder, Ludwig... *stares with evil glint in his eye*

Germany: *blushing bright red, a bit turned on* pr-prussia...?

Prussia: *smirks, pulling out the whip the was strapped to his leg* kesese... Time for your punishment...

There are plenty more, but I am to lazy to make more little moments (these are just the first ones that came to my head, completely bias). Some other examples are:

Switzerland/ Lichtenstein  
Japan/ China  
Russia/ Belarus  
Russia/ Ukraine  
Korea/ China  
America/ Canada  
Spain/ Portugal (I don't know if these guys are bros, but I consider them to be)  
Seborga/ S. Italy/ N. Italy  
Netherlands/ Belgium  
And more...

I don't know why I thought of this, but I thought it was really funny and I would like to share with you peoples :)

**PS. To all you people in the comments that I can't message back, thank you for reviewing! And please, take any head cannon you like, they are all free of charge and meant to be shared! Thanks again!**


	11. broken smile

This head cannon is about Veneziano (hardcore believer in Romano and Veneziano both being Italy, so I will only call him Veneziano.) and his constant peppy attitude. Pretty overdone, right? Well, my has a little bit of a twist on it.

**_Notice: this chapter is going to be a short story kind of thing._**

* * *

Veneziano Italy is recognized as a kind, friendly, happy-go-lucky, pasta eating, Italian man. He is the man who made the sun shine when you were down, always finding a way to make you laugh. He was the man who never let a rainy day stop him from having a good time. He was the man with the never ending, bright smile.

_Fake_

Veneziano takes his usual route home, as always, and makes his way into his home, still smiling that casual smile. He immediately drops his coat in the closet and sets his shoes aside, leaving him barefoot, as he does everyday, still smiling. He takes a look around the large home, admiring the cozy feel of it, before walking upstairs to his room, still smiling.

His routine was the same as he would normally do after work, making sure to close and lock the bedroom door after he walked in. Double check, just in case. Same as always.

He settled down at his desk, opening a drawer, and pulling out a large hardcover book, containing more then 500 pages. Half the pages were full, the others were completely blank.

He turned to a new, blank page, and began drawing tally marks.

_'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...'_

He pauses, taking a deep breath, then continues.

_'... Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen.'_

He drops his pen, sighing.

"Thirteen times... Today, there were only seventeen times where... My smile... Wasn't real... Its almost like a new record."

He smiles, a genuine, but broken smile.

_'Fake... I am a fake person... My life isn't real... No one knows who I really am... But, I'm getting better... Maybe... Maybe I don't have to be fake anymore...'_

He laughed bitterly to himself, sounding like a horse, low chuckle.

"How funny... I almost convinced myself that time... Tomorrow, I'll try for sixteen. If It keeps getting lower, maybe I will be able to find the real me."

He stands, taking the book into the only closet with a key. From an unknown hiding spot, Italy takes the key and unlocks the door.

"Friends are coming over tonight... I don't want any wandering eyes finding this" he said, looking at the book.

He switched the light on, revealing 7 bookcases, all lined with books similar to the one in Veneziano's hand. Many were even neatly placed on the floor in piles, because there was no room left on the large shelves.

He set the book in his hand on the ground near the door.  
The doorbell rings.  
The sounds of his friends (especially those of Germany and his brother, Romano arguing) beckoning him.

Veneziano quickly closed and locked the door, returning the key to its place, before making his way towards the front door.

He opened the door to let in his friends.

"Ve~ welcome guys! Come in, come in! This is going to be so much fun!" He said, gesturing them all inside, a large smile on his face.

_...eighteen..._

* * *

**So yeah, this was suppose to be a story, but it was too short, so I decided to put it here for you all to enjoy.**  
**If you didn't understand, here's a recap:**

**Italy has been making tally marks every single day in books for years (since way back, maybe 100- 200 years) for every time he smiles and it is not genuine, because he believes himself to be fake.**

**Thanks for reading**!


	12. Southern Italian Orbs

I have this head cannon about Romano's eyes, you might have heard it before, I don't know if it was already a thing, but this is what I believe.

There is a lot of contradictory about Romano's eyes, and when I say that, I mean their color.

Emerald green, like Spain, the man who raised him.  
Hazel/medium brown, like Veneziano, his fratello and his 'other half'.

Think which ever one you like, but I really couldn't decide which I liked better, because both eye colors suit his personality. So, that's where this came from.

I think Romano has both eye colors. As in, they change colors. And not just at random times, but according to his emotions.

When they are emerald green, he has a lot of passion within him, whether it be anger, hatred, frustration, agony, dedication, joy, excitement, etc. Anything that involves a lot of emotion in it.

When they are hazel/medium brown, he is in a more calm or relaxed kind of mood, like when he is thinking, sad, happy, kind, doing his work, or even simply being alone.

Then there are moments when he will have a mixture of those colors, and depending on what he is feeling, it will lean slightly towards either color. Like if he is confused, it will be hazel with hints of light green, or if he is conflicted, they will be green with specks of gold in them.

This might have been a little confusing or boring, but I always found it interesting. Let me know what you think, and the next chapter is going to be a 2p character, just a heads up ;)


	13. playful maple

This one is for on of my favorite 2p hetalia characters

2p Canada, eh. (== racist) (=== who dafaq cares, this is hetalia)

_For those of you unfamiliar with 2p's, let me explain. Those of you who are, just skip this little part:_

_2p stands for 2 player. It is basically the opposite of a character, kinda of like the character in a parallel universe. Make sense? (Probably doesn't) let me give you an example. Since America loves to eat burgers and fast foods and other fatty things, a lot of people make his 2p character (aka, 2p!America) a vegiterian or a vegan, because it is his opposite. Get it? (Hopefully you do, if not, pm me and I'll explain better.)_

Back to 2p!Canada.

My head cannon for him is that he secretly keeps a drawing book with him at all times. Stupid? Well, not really.

I have always thought of Canada (1p and 2p) to be a bit of a psychopath, The 1p just hides it a lot better. So, Canada is always imagining ways to kill people, and in the most gruesome ways.

America would normally be decapitated, to finally shut the ass up.

He always thought england's meat would taste the best.

He would wondered how long France could hold his breath, normally it was too late to see how long he would last.

Germany's whip always looked so tempting.

Planning a crucification for the Italians was always fun.

Russia was always so big, maybe cutting him up into little peices would make him less intimidating.

Question: if a kantana was sharp enough, could it cut a Japanese man in half?

Pummeling the small Chinese man to a bloody mess always seemed fun, he really wants to hear his screams of agony.

All of these things would come to mind as he saw a different person everyday. And everyday it took all of will power not to do as his mind would say. It would be so simple to give into is crazed thoughts, to just give into his sick desires, but he doesn't. He controls himself and keeps his cool.

The thoughts would be locked in the back of his twisted mind until he was given the time to allow himself to draw. Normally when he drew, it would be at his home by himself, but on occasion, he would find a quiet place to sketch some when time allowed it, which is why he always kept the sketch book with him.

In said sketch book, he kept multiple drawings. Each drawing was very detailed and, to any sane person, would be completely horrifying and scarring to lay their eyes upon. Each drawing contained death, agony, and gore. Every murder he had planned out in his head was drawn out in that sketch book, and as you go through the book, they grow progressively more defined and terrifying.

Canada keeps this book to himself, to satisfy his thirst for blood. As he finished ever drawing, he would always have that same chilling thought, wearing an intimidating smirk.

'If they were all gone, then who would i have to play with'

* * *

**...I kinda feel like these head cannons are turning into short stories... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! Please keep telling me your thoughts on these!**


End file.
